


The Two-Headed Calf

by lucifvgous



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Trans Character, Character Study, Gen, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Demon Character(s) (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifvgous/pseuds/lucifvgous
Summary: Based on the poem "The Two-Headed Calf" by Laura Gilpin.
Kudos: 4





	The Two-Headed Calf

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow when the farm boys find this freak of nature, they will wrap his body in newspaper, and carry him to the museum.
> 
> But tonight he is alive and in the north field with his mother. It is a perfect summer evening: the moon rising over the orchard, the wind in the grass. And as he stares into the sky, there are twice as many stars as usual.

Born from Lust and Envy, an amalgam. Not one or the other, not this or that. Simultaneously belonging in both worlds, and none. Being part of one and the other, but not fully the other or one.

Demons are not meant to have wings and a tail. It was either one or the other, never both. Yet here he stood.

He took on the appearance of a "she"

He was both winged and tailed, but didn't belong in either category

He was both male and female, yet wasn't enough of the other to belong in a singular world.

He would be singled out for his differences. Treated as if he were the eighth wonder, alienated and gawked at.

But now he sits alone in the dead of the night, watching the tiny spots of white in the sky. 

The Morningstar didn't belong to this realm. But tonight, there was one for him.

**Author's Note:**

> For someone who doesn't exactly like Lucifer, I sure do love writing about him together with Scenecore.
> 
> As I continue to further develop Scenecore, his character changes as well. He was born/created the day the brothers fell. This is why at the end, it's implied that there is both the original Morningstar, and the Lucifer that is known now.


End file.
